


Seguir adelante

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Naruto siente que persigue una fantasía, un sueño imposible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguir adelante

A veces, Naruto siente que persigue una fantasía, un sueño imposible. Sasuke está lejos, cada día más y más, se le escurre entre los dedos y todos sus esfuerzos parecen en vano. No importa lo que haga, todo parece inútil.

Por más que corre y estira la mano, nunca puede llegar a él. Es frustrante y casi lo hace llegar a las lágrimas, pero Sasuke parece una estrella alta e inalcanzable y todo parece en vano.

Otras veces, no le importa en lo más mínimo. ¿Está loco? Bien. ¿Lo que hace no tiene sentido? Bien también. Prefiere seguir una fantasía a dejar de intentar traer a su mejor amigo (a la persona más importante para él) de vuelta.


End file.
